The Truth
by Demonic Wolf Queen
Summary: Venus has a question that only Shadow can answer. One-Shot.


**OK I know that I'm supposed to finish my other story but when I found Spider Riders, I had a heart attack with how awesome it was but when I couldn't find much spider love I decided to write this little story. Nothing as major as my other one so here you go.**

Venus was always wondering why Shadow seemed so distant with her they got along great but her always seem distant when they were with others. Deciding today was the day she found out she went out in search of the blue spider, but soon caught up with his partner Hunter.

"Excuse me Hunter but do you know where Shadow is I had a question for him?"

"Sorry Venus all I know is that he wanted to train alone at the place we met."

"Thanks Hunter that actually helps a lot. If Corona asked I just went out ok." Venus told Hunter wondering why Shadow would go there instead of the training room.

"Sure Venus, I'll tell her." Hunter said with a smile as he watched Venus leave in search of Shadow.

Meanwhile Shadow was exploring the area where Hunter and himself first met remembering every little detail. "If someone told me I would become a Spider Rider to a brat like Hunter I would have laughed at them." Sighing in peace Shadow looked to the sky falling asleep in piece. But little did he know Venus was about to make his little dark secret come out once she got there.

It took three hours to arrive to the spot Hunter told Venus Shadow was once she stopped from her run she started calling his name "Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!

That woke Shadow up hearing her wonderful voice calling his name and immediately thought dangers was around so he ran to her as fast as he could. "Venus what's wrong, why are you here, is there trouble at a village somewhere?" He was so frantic that it made Venus laugh.

"No shadow theres no trouble I was just calling for you because I have a few questions for you that couldn't wait." Venus explained after her laughing fit now feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh ok what is it?" Shadow asked wondering what kind of questions Venus had that couldn't wait until he returned.

"Well first off I was wondering why you came out here? Hunter said you told him you wanted to train alone." Venus asked trying to think of a way to ask him her real question.

"Today is the first day I met Hunter and I told him that because if he know the real reason i came out here he might think me weak."Shadow announced embarrassedly wondering what she would think he thought 'Great there goes any chance I had with her. She probably thinking how much of a loser I am.' "Shadow", came the voice of the she spider beside him 'Here it comes might as well be ready for it' "that is the most sweetest thing I have ever heard of and so you don't feel alone I do the exact same thing on the day I met Corona." Shadow looked up stun at what he just heard "Really wow its nice to know I'm not alone on that. With that said what was your other question?"

"Oh that well um..." Venus didn't know how to say this and she was very afraid of finding out the answer. " It's that well when we're around other people you look distant to me and it's only when we're alone like now do you actually pay full attention, and I was wondering why?"

Shadow was at a loss as to what to say he didn't think anyone would notice him but she did and now she was waiting for an answer. Taking a deep breath he decided to just tell her everything. " Venus the reason is because when we're with people I start to think about you and our missions together thinking that if I just got there a bit quicklier you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Shadow turned around not wanting to see her expression of his confession.

Venus felt her heart explode deep inside her she too had fell in love with the spider and now that she knows that he also feels the same way it was time to play the card.

"Shadow please don't be embarrassed I also feel that about you and there isn't a day where I wish we could be together." Venus went to face Shadow a gave him a spider kiss which he returned eagerly.

"Venus just to let you know that if another spider touches you I'll kill him" Venus just laughed until it was interrupted by another spider kiss. They stayed the whole day there just enjoying each did they know that they're riders were silently watching them with smiles on there faces.

**Now I'll let your imaginations go from there. Hoped you enjoyed, please review and watch the show if you haven't. Adios for now :)**

**Thank you**** Anne Marie ls pinas for the suggestion and the heart attack confusion. **


End file.
